


Полежи и подумай об Англии

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Lisa Hunt<br/>Название - слэнг англофандома, обозначающий перерыв между раундами в сексе. Там герои обычно лежат и думают об Англии, пока у них снова не встанет. К оригинальному названию не имеет никакого отношения.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Полежи и подумай об Англии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness Into Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436045) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



> Бета Lisa Hunt  
> Название - слэнг англофандома, обозначающий перерыв между раундами в сексе. Там герои обычно лежат и думают об Англии, пока у них снова не встанет. К оригинальному названию не имеет никакого отношения.

“Я буду в Хитроу в 18:32 в следующую пятницу и зависну у тебя на две недели. Если не встретишь, то сможешь меня забрать из постели королевы днем в воскресенье. Как думаешь, она носит корону в постели?”  
Брэд перечитал е-мейл и нажал “ответить”.  
“О чем ты, блядь, вообще говоришь, тупая кривозубая деревенская обезьяна?”  
Ответ пришел почти сразу же, несмотря на то, что в Миссури сейчас был час ночи.   
“Я не говорю. Я печатаю. Я собираюсь к тебе в гости. Я знаю, как ты скучаешь по своему Рэй-Рэю, Брэд, прими это”.   
Брэд огляделся вокруг на запакованные коробки с вещами и напечатал.  
“Я переезжаю в Глазго в следующие выходные, придурок. Отмени или перенеси свой рейс”.  
Но он уже мысленно прикидывал, как ему встречать Рэя, когда пришел ответ:  
“Не могу. Это был самый дешевый рейс. Но я помогу тебе переехать, дружище! И все, что я попрошу в благодарность – место, где мне кинуть кости”.  
Брэд улыбался, когда набивал очередную реплику.   
“Можешь использовать мой пол в Эксетере, если дезинфицируешь его после себя. Ты будешь торчать в Глазго, а я в это время казармах”.  
Он закрыл ноутбук, не дожидаясь ответа.

 

* * *  
Рэй встретил Брэда броском через плечо с захватом. Потасовка кончилась тем, что они оба оказались на полу – Рэй, сидящий на Брэде, окруженные озабоченной толпой. К ним быстро приближалась вооруженная охрана аэропорта.   
Рэй вскочил на ноги, Брэд поднялся следом.   
\- Извините, офицер, - беззаботно откликнулся Рэй. – Просто давно не видели друг друга.  
\- Странный способ сказать “привет”, - полицейский смотрел подозрительно.  
\- Он вообще очень странный человек, - встрял Брэд, прежде чем Рэй что-нибудь ответит. – Я буду держать его от вас подальше.  
Офицер с минуту изучал обоих, затем кивнул в сторону двери.   
\- Идите.  
Брэд закинул на плечо сумку Рэя, и, взяв в крепкий захват персоновское предплечье, потащил его к двери.   
\- Ты слишком явно провел приём, - Брэд шел к парковке. – Твои военные навыки полностью атрофировались.  
\- Ну, как и твои, - парировал Рэй. - Я ушел из Корпуса уже как два месяца, и, кроме того, я никакой после перелета. Но я все-таки повалил тебя на гребаный пол. Чувак, если ты не вернешься в ближайшее время, будешь не лучше, чем какой-нибудь кривоногий снабженец.   
Брэд бросил сумку Рэя на землю, не говоря ни слова.  
\- Ой, да пошел ты, - Рэй подхватил свой багаж. – Это так мило, Брэд. Не, я разочарован. Это все, чему эти британцы тебя научили?  
\- Я сегодня целый день таскался с рекрутами на марш-броске в тридцать миль в Дартмуре. По сравнению с некоторыми из них “Дельта” будет самым разумным и компетентным взводом. И потом я должен был объяснять, почему пятерым из них потребовалось больше восьми часов, чтобы закончить бросок. И единственной причиной, которую я нашел было то, что они ленивые засранцы, никогда не бегавшие больше пары миль.   
\- Ого, так они заставили тебя тренировать _рекрутов_? Это, бля, самая большая трата времени.   
\- Нет, - Брэд нажал на ключ разблокировки дверей машины, - я отрабатываю боевые навыки в условиях пустыни. У меня была целая неделя между моим последним курсом и переездом в Глазго, и мне нужно было как-то убить время, так что я вызвался помочь.   
Он открыл багажник и закинул сумку внутрь.   
\- И раз ты не потрудился применить мозги, когда заказывал билет, то сейчас мы поедем по всем пятничным вечерним пробкам.   
Рэй усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, ты же будешь со мной. Все, что нам нужно для счастья это Тромбли, Уолт и Репортер на заднем сидении, и мы будем как дома.   
Брэд бросил на него мрачный взгляд.  
\- Да, как я мог забыть, какой ты извращенный, придурковатый, тупой кусок дерьма.   
Рэй не переставал ухмыляться.  
\- Ты всегда говоришь такие милые вещи.

 

* * *  
Они окончательно встали на трассе М4. Брэд считал в уме способы убить Рэя, когда тот, наконец-то, милостиво перестал болтать ни о чем.   
\- Так они на самом деле так круто тренируют, как обещали? Или они просто кучка мягкозадых кисок?  
Брэд вздохнул.  
\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но надо признать, их базовый тренинг жестче, чем наш.   
\- Блядь! – Рэй возмущенно скривился. – Но это неправильно. Это надо исправить.  
\- Я знаю, - Брэд тряхнул головой, - все их морпехи настоящие коммандос. И все они прошли через комбинацию базового и пехотного тренинга.  
\- Кома-а-андос, - протянул Рэй, имитируя британский акцент. – И они прямо вот все-все коммандос, а носят ли они свои трузера**?.  
Брэд надавил на газ и перестроился в свободное место на соседней полосе. Они еле-еле продвинулись на десять ярдов вперед.   
\- Я не имею понятия об отношении Королевских морпехов к ношению нижнего белья. И я счастлив оставаться в неведении на этот счет.   
\- Но ты же морпех-разведчик. Это могло бы пригодиться, Брэд.  
\- Пригодиться в каком случае? В случае набега по добыванию себе трусов? – Брэд понял, что Рэй тут же представил эту картину в голове. – Нет, Рэй. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь обнаружить себя полностью раздетым, перевернутым вверх ногами и привязанным к древку их флага. И я им в этом с удовольствием помогу.  
\- С ума сойти, Брэд! Не думал, что тебе настолько тут скучно. Это такие средневековые шутки или это твои должностные обязанности?   
Рэй откинулся на заднем сидении и снова принялся нести свою обычную херню. Брэд мысленно придумал пятьдесят седьмой способ его убийства. 

 

* * *  
Когда Брэд вернулся с утренней пробежки, Рэй еще спал, как-то умудрившись раскинуться по всему дивану, зажав спальный мешок между коленями, и уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
Брэд не стал его будить и пошел готовить завтрак. Он взял овсянку, налил кофе и вернулся обратно в гостиную. Включив телевизор, закинул ноги на кофейный столик и принялся снова изучать информацию из буклета о специальном подразделении военно-морского флота Королевских морпехов и их базе Клайд.  
Он был где-то на середине параграфа, когда Рэй поднял голову и прохрипел:  
\- Кофе?  
\- На кухне, - Брэд вернулся к чтению.  
\- Ты охуенно жесток. - Рэй свалился на пол с грохотом и стонами. – Я думал, что у вас, верхушки среднего класса, принято быть хорошими хозяевами.   
Брэд наблюдал, как Рэй ползает по полу вместе со спальным мешком; казалось, каждая его конечность действует независимо от других  
\- Я не верхушка среднего класса. Я морпех. Так же как и ты. Так что перестань притворяться тупее, чем ты есть на самом деле.   
\- Я вообще-то уже не морпех два месяца. Так что дай мне кофе.  
Брэд поставил свою кружку перед Рэем.  
\- Один раз морпех, навсегда морпех.   
Рэй жадно отхлебнул.  
\- Ни хрена, я получил обратно свои мозги. А это значит, я больше не морпех.  
\- Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но думаю, Корпус серьезно повредил их, пока хранил. Или это или же они по случайности выдали не твои, а мозги желтозадой обезьяны.  
\- Ты просто ревнуешь, потому что ты-то не получил свои обратно.   
Брэд внимательно посмотрел на Рэя – одна его нога запуталась в спальном мешке, так что задница сползла на ковер, волосы взъерошены, а сам он смотрит в кружку с кофе с таким вожделением, будто это фотка голой Джей Ло. Брэд осознал, что пялится.   
\- Да. Я очень завидую. Очевидно, я бы хотел быть, как ты. И чтобы все мои амбиции состояли в том, чтобы жить в трейлерном парке в Миссури со своей женой-кузиной, с которой мы наделали бы целую футбольную команду детей, еще более дегенеративных, чем их папаша.   
Рэй похлопал по бедру Брэда.  
– Ну, вот видишь, совсем не больно принять это.   
Брэд пытался не улыбнуться.   
\- Завтра мы выдвигаемся в Глазго. Ты нашел отель, где остановишься?  
\- Я поищу недалеко от базы, когда мы туда доберемся.  
\- Парни пригласили меня пропустить по стаканчику сегодня вечером. И они наверняка не хотели бы, чтобы я оставил тебя одного.  
\- Я в деле. – Рэй откинулся на спинку дивана. – Чем сегодня займемся?  
\- Запакуем последние вещи, все проверим и сдадим ключ владельцу.  
\- Ты охеренно паршивый хозяин.   
\- А ты охеренно дерьмовый гость.   
\- Но, тем не менее, ты не хочешь меня вышвырнуть, – Рэй ухмыльнулся.  
Он был, к сожалению, абсолютно прав.

 

* * *  
По пути в “Импи”, многоэтажный, обычно переполненный паб, Брэд заметил:  
\- Обращаю твое внимание, что сегодня я бы хотел избежать всякого дерьма и разбитых рож. Я не собираюсь присматривать за тобой, но эти парни завалят и самого Руди, и они не любят мелких раздражающих засранцев, которые не умеют себя вести. Поэтому держи себя в рамках приличий.  
\- Заметано.  
Первое, что сделал Рэй, после того как его представили остальным, это жизнерадостно выдал:  
\- Королевские морпехи? Вот этот кусок высокомерного дерьма? Я имею в виду, а есть вообще другие страны, настолько отсталые, что у них форма правления – монархия?  
\- Прошу прощения. Я думаю, он серьезно ударился башкой в Ираке. И вернулся еще более ебанутым остряком, чем был.   
\- Не, серьезно, - не унимался Рэй, - раз вы Королевские Британские морпехи, то все еще трясете своими членами наперевес, застряв в Средних веках?  
\- Я из графства Тирон, - сказал Джимми, не поднимая взгляда от своей пинты “Туборга”.  
\- А я из Миссури. И это, блядь, что-то значит?  
\- Графство Тирон это Северная Ирландия, - меланхолично заметил Джимми.  
\- Миссури это США. – Рэй повернулся к Брэду. – О чем, бля, он вообще?  
Брэд терпеливо вздохнул.  
\- Страна называется Соединенное Королевство Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Это означает, что британцы автоматически включают Северную Ирландию в состав их государства. А Джимми это не нравится.  
Рэй нахмурился.  
\- У вас так все охуенно запутано. Вы должны что-то сделать с этим. И вам нужно перестать придираться к названиям, а то вы выглядите как малолетние недовольные сучки. Ладно, зайдем с другого конца.  
В наступившей тишине Джимми пробурчал:  
\- Даже не знаю, чего мне хочется больше – набить ему морду или похлопать по плечу.   
\- Да, - согласился Брэд, - он всегда производит такой эффект.   
\- Это моя естественная непринужденность, – Рэй усмехнулся, - требует многих лет практики.

 

* * *  
К тому времени, как Брэд взял себе вторую пинту, Рэй уже подходил к четвертой. Брэд раздумывал, не исчезнуть ли ему. Он не был в настроении охранять Рэя весь оставшийся вечер.   
Внезапно Рэй почти лег на стол и произнес:  
\- А это правда, что в рядах Королевских морпехов могут служить и педики?  
Все тут же оглянулись на Майка. Он был выше Брэда и широкий в плечах как Руди. Майк был абсолютно невозмутим.   
\- Точно. Есть несколько из наших.  
\- Видишь? Это же, блядь, охуенно, - Рэй возбужденно зажестикулировал, - я точно должен вступить в ваши ряды, чуваки. НСНГ в американской армии это самый стремный, трусливый кусок дерьма, который породили эти импотенты-политики.   
Он поднял свой стакан и провозгласил:  
\- За армейских педиков, где бы они ни служили, – и тут же опустошил его примерно на пару дюймов. – Кто хочет еще выпить?  
Рэй встал и направился к бару.   
\- Извините. Не знаю, что на него нашло, - Брэд последовал за ним.  
В баре Рэй прокричал бармену.  
\- Какой у вас тут самый девчачий, сладенький коктейль? Дайте мне что-нибудь розовое, и чтобы зонтики там повсюду и всякое такое дерьмо.  
\- Хватит нарываться, Рэй.  
Рэй усмехнулся и похлопал Брэда по щеке.  
\- Я просто стараюсь быть дружелюбным.  
Брэд отбросил его руку.  
\- Ты стараешься быть раздражающим маленьким засранцем. И ты знаешь это.  
\- Так никто не жалуется.   
\- Все просто охуенно вежливые, чтобы заткнуть тебя, как ты того заслуживаешь.   
\- Ой, да пошел ты! Вынь трусишки из своей задницы. – Рэй снова развернулся к бармену. – Хочу что-нибудь, что вы тут продаете на выпускные.  
Брэд сделал глубокий выдох, разжал кулаки и решил сходить отлить.  
Когда он вернулся, на столе стоял кувшин с чем-то ярко-лиловым, и Рэй с Майком пили из стаканов его содержимое.  
Гребаный Рэй. Если он хочет, чтобы Майк набил ему морду, это его решение. Брэд дает ему “зеленый свет”. Колберт повернулся к Джимми, Мику и Фоззе, чтобы принять участие в разговоре о недостаточной подготовке недавно прибывшей партии рекрутов.  
Он выпил еще одну пинту, когда заметил, что Рэй и Майк поднялись и двинулись в сторону стойки бара. Брэд проследил взглядом, как они прошли мимо бармена и слились с толпой.   
\- Ну, - подал голос Дэнни, - ты не можешь винить Майка. Рэй, блядь, напрашивался на это весь вечер.   
В этот момент Брэд порадовался, что он не увидит Майка еще примерно шесть месяцев. Не после того, как он с неизбежностью будет наблюдать разбитое, окровавленное лицо Рэя оставшиеся две недели. Нет, Рэй, конечно, был хорош в своем деле, он запросто надрал бы кому угодно задницу. Но Майк был многократным чемпионом по боксу в тяжелом весе, чемпионом по смешанным боевым искусствам, и у Рэя не было ни одного гребаного шанса.   
Брэд попялился на его пустое место пару минут, сжимая пальцами стакан, и, в конце концов, отодвинул стул, вставая. Дэнни дернул его за рукав.  
\- Оставь, дружище. Он не скажет тебе спасибо.  
Брэд пристально смотрел, пока Дэнни не отпустил его руку, и пошел в ту сторону, где скрылись Майк и Рэй.   
Он был где-то на половине пути, когда до него, наконец, дошли слова Дэнни. Рэй знал, во что встревает, он сможет разрулить ситуацию. Кроме того, Майк производил впечатление рационально мыслящего человека, в противном случае первый удар настиг бы Рэя прямо за столом.  
Брэд больше не был тим-лидером Персона. Ему не нужно было присматривать за ним. И это точно не его дело, если Рэй не сможет встать на следующий день.  
Он остановился и мысленно выругался. Если он сейчас выйдет, то есть риск нарваться на них. Если вернется к остальным, то может сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
Прямо рядом с ним открылась дверь туалета, выпуская покачивающихся, девушек. Он решил зайти и подумать.   
Мужской туалет был в форме буквы “L”, писсуары и раковины по длинной стороне и три кабинки по короткой. Брэд прошел мимо четверых парней и направился к самой широкой кабинке. Еще до того, как дотронулся до ручки, он понял, что кабинка занята. Он зашел в соседнюю и закрылся.   
Гребаный Рэй. Нет, серьезно.  
Брэд просто тупо хотел сделать глубокий вдох-выдох, умыться холодной водой, а затем вернуться к остальным. И убедить их перебраться куда-нибудь, где поменьше студентов. Рэй и Майк могут присоединиться к ним или как хотят. Рэй знал его адрес, он мог вызвать такси в крайнем случае и подождать, пока Брэд вернется.   
У Брэда не было больше обязанности – права – присматривать за Рэем.  
Его мысли прервал низкий стон из соседней кабинки. “Кому-то нужно больше внимания уделять тому, что жрешь”, - решил Брэд. Стон перешел в шипение.  
Брэд провел годы рядом с Рэем, он узнал бы его голос где угодно. Все, у Рэя больше не осталось времени закончить драку и вернуться, залатав раны. А затем другой голос произнес:  
\- Заткнись, ты, ненормальный придурок. Кто-нибудь услышит.  
Это был голос Майка. И Рэй фыркнул в ответ, смеясь.  
Брэд не позволил себе остановиться и подумать. Он тихо отодвинул задвижку своей кабинки и вышел, замирая у соседней. Он почти собирался разнести дверь, чтобы увидеть… Что вообще там, блядь, происходит?! И не важно, хотел бы он видеть или нет.   
Рэй задушенно прохрипел, и Брэд быстро поддел задвижку снаружи, открывая дверь.  
Рэй был впечатан в стену. Джинсы и трусы спущены вниз, обе руки Майка на его члене. Брэд ощутил абсолютную чистую ярость внутри, которая прошила его насквозь, полностью отключив мозги.  
Он сделал шаг вперед, резко отпихивая Майка, так что тот споткнулся и налетел на унитаз.   
\- Вот уж не ожидал узнать, что ты стереотипный сексуально озабоченный педик, Майк.   
Майк поднял руки в примиряющем жесте, но это не сильно помогло, потому что в этот момент Брэд как раз вспомнил, где эти ладони только что были.   
\- Брэд, я не знал, что… - его голос был тихим.   
Брэд проигнорировал все, что он пытался сказать.  
\- Он даже не гей, Майк.  
\- Да, Брэд?  
Брэд повернулся к Рэю, который в этот момент застегивал джинсы.   
\- На самом деле я как раз именно он. Гей.  
\- Нет, ты не гей.   
Они оба почувствовали, как ужасно глупо это прозвучало. Но Рэй не был геем, Брэд наблюдал за ним годами и был уверен в этом.  
\- Я именно он самый. И это я почти запрыгнул на Майка. Так что не обвиняй его.  
Брэд тупо уставился на стену над головой Рэя, автоматически читая “Анна- шлюха”, “Манчестер Юнайтед – чемпион”. Он сделал глубокий вдох-выдох.   
\- Хорошо, - он почти вернул контроль над своим голосом. – Мы уходим.  
\- Брэд, - начал было Рэй, но Брэд поднял руку.  
\- Заткнись.   
Они вышли. 

 

* * *   
Рэй молчал, пока они ехали в такси. Он пялился в окно, и уличные огни раскрашивали его лицо оранжевыми вспышками. Всякий раз, когда Брэд смотрел на него, его лицо было безэмоциональным, и выглядел он не похожим на себя. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не добрались до входной двери.   
\- Слушай, если ты так и собираешься делать из этого проблему, просто скажи, и я поищу себе другое место для ночевки.  
\- Продолжать делать из этого проблему… - повторил Брэд безучастно.  
\- О’кей, это все, конечно, для меня сюрприз, и я не ожидал… особенно если учесть, что я почти объявил во всеуслышание про это за столом, и все это приняли и поняли. Но ладно, иногда ты сильно тупишь. И я знаю это. И я, так уж и быть, позволю тебе сейчас высказать все свое гомофобное нытье по этому поводу. Но я не собираюсь это терпеть, пока я не свалю домой.   
Брэд открыл дверь и толкнул ее, распахивая шире.   
\- Ты думаешь, это из-за гомофобии, - он не заходил внутрь.  
\- А что, нет? – Рэй парировал, словно это было единственным объяснением происходящего.   
\- Не поэтому, - он отступил на шаг, приглашая Рэя внутрь.   
Рэй бросил на него подозрительный взгляд и, соблюдая дистанцию, зашел. Брэд последовал за ним.  
\- Где, блядь, тут выключатель?  
Брэд закрыл дверь и по голосу понял, где именно в темноте стоит Рэй. Поэтому он с легкостью схватил Рэя и впечатал в дверь, сграбастывая в кулак его футболку и сжимая предплечье. Рэй тут же напрягся, готовый к обороне, но, в то же время, давая Брэду возможность передумать.  
\- Это не гомофобное нытье, - Брэд говорил спокойно, тихо. – Это ревность. Охуенная абсолютная ревность.  
Через мгновение до Рэя дошло, и Брэд тут же ощутил, как тот расслабляется в его руках.   
\- Ревность, - Рэй словно пробовал слово на вкус.  
\- Я охуенно приревновал к Майку, и я бы хотел бить ему по яйцам, пока они не станут всмятку, а затем запихать их ему в глотку, - в голосе Брэда была неприкрытая злость.  
\- О, прям вот так? Не очень-то эротичная картинка, дружище. Если ты решил приударить за мной, хотя, между нами, я еще до конца в этом не уверен, не надо сворачивать на все это, потому что разбивать чужие яйца – точно не то, что нам нужно.  
\- Я собираюсь приударить за тобой. Определенно я собираюсь это сделать.  
\- Ну, блядь, спасибо, что сказал, - и Рэй поцеловал его.   
Брэду потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать. Рэй целовал его.   
Рэй прижался сильнее. И это было не так, как они делали во время тренинга, во время спаррингов или когда вместе делили ночлег. Сейчас Брэд просто наслаждался этим, без чувства вины, ощущая, словно М-19 сняли с его плеч. Он улыбнулся в поцелуе, легко вздохнув первый раз за сегодняшний вечер.   
\- И чему ты ухмыляешься?  
\- Я просто охеренно счастлив, придурок.   
\- И это все? – Рэй закинул руки за шею Брэда. Поцелуй был почти невесомым, они едва соприкасались губами. Рэй снова отстранился.   
\- Ну, круто. Хотя на самом деле ты ужасно милый, когда злишься. Это я так, чтобы ты знал.   
\- М-мм, - Брэд наклонил голову, чтобы снова поймать губы Рэя.   
Они молча целовались несколько минут, затем Рэй в очередной раз отстранился.   
\- Слушай, если ты собираешься сделать все прямо у двери, я нормально отношусь к этому. Но, может, все-таки спальня? Мы голые? Множественные оргазмы?  
\- Спальня мне подходит, - Брэд снова поцеловал.  
\- Отлично, - Рэй пытался вывернуться между поцелуями. – Тогда нам нужно двигаться в ту сторону.   
Брэд пробурчал что-то невразумительное и еще крепче вцепился в бедра Рэя, прижимая его к себе, глубже целуя. Рэй положил ладони на его грудь, отталкивая.  
\- Спальня. Голые. Сейчас. Двигайся.  
\- Мелкий засранец, любитель покомандовать.   
Брэд все-таки отпустил его, позволяя толкать себя по направлению к лестнице.   
Наконец, они добрались до спальни. Рэй притормозил, перекидывая через голову свою футболку.   
\- Просто чтобы ты знал. Я вообще-то собирался приударить за тобой. Ну, где-то через неделю. И таким образом у нас была бы еще неделя на двоих, если бы ты сказал “да” или всего неделя неловкости, если бы ты сказал “нет”.   
Рэй откинул футболку. Брэд перестал расстегивать свою рубашку и обнял ладонями лицо Рэя.  
\- Майк?  
\- Майк был рядом и легкой добычей. – Рэй пожал плечами. - И мне надо было набраться уверенности.   
\- Можешь приударить за ним снова. И я порву твою увольнительную из Корпуса.  
\- О, вот это по-настоящему ужасная угроза, - Рэй кивнул, стараясь держать лицо и не улыбнуться. Он быстро снял с себя джинсы вместе с бельем и кроссовками.  
\- И как много гейской херни ты пробовал?  
Брэд моргнул из-за внезапной смены темы.   
\- Не особо много.  
Он позволил Рэю расстегивать собственные джинсы.   
\- Как далеко ты собираешься зайти?   
Брэд не нашелся что ответить. Он потратил годы, чтобы просто не думать о Рэе в таком плане, не думать о вероятных возможностях. Рэй внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Потому что я готов вообще ко всему. Назови, и я скажу, что, возможно, уже дрочил на эту фантазию, на то, что я бы сделал с тобой.  
\- Бля, - Брэд тут же придвинулся, чтобы в очередной раз поцеловать Рэя. Его руки скользили по плечам и груди, сжимали сильнее, очерчивали мускулы. – А как много всего было у тебя?  
Рэй слегка смутился.   
\- Ну, типа много. Я даже специально отпраздновал день, когда оказался вне гребаного НСНГ. Одним словом, почти все, что ты назовешь, я уже попробовал.  
Брэд снова ощутил укол ревности, но сдержался, стараясь, чтобы ничего не отразилось на лице.   
\- Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.   
Он с удовольствием наблюдал, как глаза Рэя становятся шире.  
\- Серьезно? Потому что я думал… ну, типа совместная дрочка, минет. Или, может, ты трахнешь меня. Ты был когда-нибудь снизу?  
\- Нет, - пусть он не мог быть первым у Рэя, но Рэй мог быть первым у него. – И я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Ты сказал, что готов на все.   
\- Да, но… я просто не ожидал… Бля, - Рэй заскользил руками под рубашкой Брэда. – Ты уверен? Потому что у нас есть еще две недели до того, как я свалю домой, и мы могли бы потом…  
\- Боже мой, Рэй, ты что, хочешь, чтобы я умолял?  
Рэй склонил голову.  
\- А вот это было бы охеренно горячо, - произнес он глубокомысленно и погладил грудь Брэда. – О’кей. Я трахну тебя. У меня гандоны и смазка в сумке внизу. Хочу, чтобы ты был голый, когда я вернусь. Иначе я не буду тебя трахать до самого отъезда.  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела.   
Рэй показал ему средний палец и пошел вниз.   
Брэд глубоко вздохнул, зажмуривая глаза и взъерошивая волосы. Все это было как-то слишком быстро. И он должен был чувствовать себя не так, как сейчас, не так уверенно. Но это был _Рэй_. Если и был кто-то, кому Брэд мог доверять, это Рэй.   
Он снял рубашку и оставшуюся одежду. Приглушил свет, включив ночник сбоку, откинул темное покрывало и сел на край постели. Но, решив, что так он выглядит как взволнованная девственница перед первой брачной ночью, лег на середину постели и слегка подрочил член.  
Рэй крикнул снизу:  
\- Я иду обратно. И если ты еще не голый, я, глумясь и хохоча, спущу тебе на лицо.  
\- Я разделся. Давай сюда, придурок, любитель дразнить.  
Секунду спустя Рэй был в комнате. Он замер у порога, пальцы на дверном косяке, жадно пялясь на Брэда.   
\- Бля, да. Тебе точно надо сниматься в гей-порно. Если я запишу это, я сказочно разбогатею.  
\- Ты не запишешь это.  
\- Я знаю, - Рэй вздохнул с неподдельной печалью. – Я просто хочу запечатлеть это в моей памяти.  
\- Если ты не подойдешь сейчас, то нечего будет запечатлевать.  
\- Да-да, продолжай скулить.   
Но он все же прошел к кровати и уселся на колени между ног Брэда.   
\- Блядь, так хочу отсосать тебе, - он скинул руки Брэда и теперь легко поглаживал член пальцами. – Это так охуенно мило.  
Брэду потребовался весь самоконтроль, чтобы не подаваться навстречу прикосновениям.  
\- После того, как трахнешь меня.   
Рэй со вздохом убрал руки.  
\- О’кей, о’кей, - он шлепнул по бедру. – Переворачивайся. На четвереньки.  
\- Нет, - Брэд приподнял ноги, сгибая их в колени. - Так, как сейчас.  
\- На четвереньки, - повторил Рэй терпеливо. - Я эксперт в этом. Попытайся хоть раз следовать инструкциям.  
Брэд не двигался.  
\- Я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты будешь меня трахать.  
Рэй нахмурился.  
\- Так и быть, _может_ , я трахну тебя на спине. Но растягивать я буду, когда ты стоишь на четвереньках. Или мы завязываем с этим.  
С рассерженным вздохом Брэд, наконец, перевернулся, вставая на колени.   
\- Это охуенно унизительно.  
\- Это анальный секс, Брэд. Невозможно сохранять чувство собственного достоинства, трахаясь в задницу. Ты просто временно забываешь о своем самоуважении, до того как не вернешь обратно свои позиции, сержант.   
Звук выдавливаемой смазки почти не был слышен за словами. Рэй замешкался.  
\- Слушай, Брэд, быть снизу – это… ну, это надо распробовать. Если тебе не понравится, просто скажи мне, и мы сделаем еще что-нибудь из пяти тысяч идей, которые у меня есть. Любые из пяти-шести тысяч, если у нас хватит времени.  
\- И сколько времени тебе потребовалось, чтобы распробовать?  
\- Ну… эээ, после первого раза я почти с этим завязал, но со временем все изменилось, и теперь я большой охотник до хуев. Скажешь что-нибудь по этому поводу, и я отобью тебе яйца. Но твой опыт, скорее всего, будет другим.   
Брэд поудобнее устроился на локтях.  
\- Давай сделаем.  
Первое прикосновение ко входу было таким странным, он еле удержался, чтобы не отстраниться. Но вместо этого прикусил губу и сконцентрировался, чтобы стоять так, как стоял.   
\- Тебе надо немного расслабиться. Или все будет слишком болезненным для нас обоих.  
Брэд глубоко вздохнул и попытался сделать, как ему сказал Рэй.   
\- Продолжай.  
Ощущение стало еще более странным, когда Рэй погрузил палец внутрь. Брэд нахмурился. Не больно и даже не настолько плохо, чтобы он не мог это пережить. Просто… странно.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Я скажу тебе, если нет.   
\- Ну да, конечно, ты не скажешь, - Рэй хмыкнул и вынул палец, добавляя еще смазки. Когда он вернул обратно, было уже два пальца.   
Брэд двинул бедрами, пытаясь найти позу, в которой движения пальцев не были бы такими навязчиво-острыми, но это было невозможно. Он пошевелился еще, и в этот раз пальцы задели что-то внутри, так, словно рядом ударил артиллерийский снаряд. Его было упавший член тут же поднялся, глаза широко распахнулись.  
\- Ого, - Брэд понял, насколько по-идиотски это прозвучало, но сейчас он был абсолютно не в состоянии выразиться яснее.   
\- Ага, вот это, - голос сзади звучал самодовольно.   
Рэй согнул пальцы, проталкивая глубже. И Брэд решил, что не станет критиковать его методы, потому что в этот момент каждое движение внутри отдавалось наслаждением от копчика по всему позвоночнику.  
\- Еще один?  
\- Да, - он сказал это, не раздумывая, шире разводя ноги.  
\- Блядь, да, - но, несмотря на ожидания Брэда, не добавил еще палец. Рэй просто медленно двигал двумя, поворачивая и лаская до тех пор, пока Брэд нетерпеливо не застонал, отклоняясь назад, насаживаясь на пальцы. Когда он вообще стал наслаждаться этим ощущением растяжения, проникновения?  
\- Да, вот теперь ты готов, - и Рэй добавил третий палец. Сначала это показалось Брэду слишком, он почти лишился дыхания, но это было охеренно хорошо.  
\- Хочу твой член.  
Рэй за спиной хрипло выдохнул.  
\- Бля, ты же не можешь вот так запросто просить об этом.  
Брэд усмехнулся.  
\- Хочу твой член в своей заднице, Рэй. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, жестко и глубоко, пока я не начну умолять тебя. Хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты будешь кончать внутри меня.   
Брэд постарался проговорить это как можно серьезно и спокойно, но не смог скрыть жажду в голосе. Он слышал, как Рэй сглотнул и осторожно вынул пальцы.  
\- О’кей. На спину.   
Брэд перевернулся и посмотрел на Рэя. Его глаза были почти черные из-за расширенных зрачков, губы красные, потому что он постоянно их кусал, виски и ключицы блестели от пота. Тусклый свет ночника освещал часть его тела, делая его золотистым, остальное оставляя в тени. Брэд сдвинулся, чтобы Рэй снова оказался между его ног.  
\- Выглядишь милым.  
Рэй вздернул брови.  
\- Милым? Ты только что назвал меня милым? Я гребаный разведчик-морпех, Брэд. Я хладнокровный убийца, который вскроет тебе башку и вытрахает мозг, а потом сделает из черепа пепельницу. Я тебе, блядь, не милый.  
\- Милый.  
\- Иди на хуй, - Рэй попытался отстраниться.- Если зовешь меня милый, это значит, сегодня ты не трахаешься.  
Брэд сжал колени вокруг бедер Рэя, не давая тому отстраниться, используя свое преимущество в весе и размерах. Рэй не стал сопротивляться всерьез, это был хороший знак.   
\- Я собираюсь как следует потрахаться, - он немного сдвинулся, пока член Рэя не уперся между ягодиц.  
\- Гандоны.  
Брэд бросил быстрый взгляд на упаковку, валяющуюся на полу. Это был бы долгий путь. Он нахмурился.  
\- Ты чист?  
\- Да. Проверился до того, как поехал сюда.  
\- Я тем более. Обещай, что я не залечу?  
Рэй хмыкнул.  
\- У нас будет план Б утром, – он ласково похлопал по бедру Брэда. – Ну, давай, ты можешь меня отпустить, хитрый засранец. И я клянусь, что завтра все еще буду уважать тебя.   
Руки Рэя были на его бедрах, когда Брэд слегка приподнялся вверх. Прикосновение горячего члена Рэя к промежности заставило Брэда вздохнуть глубже, немного изменить угол наклона тела так, чтобы тот медленно и охеренно нежно втолкнулся, растягивая его. Он старался держать глаза открытыми, фиксируя их на глазах Рэя.   
Рэй улыбнулся, а потом улыбка сменилась взглядом, в котором плескалась обжигающая жажда обладания. Брэд провел руками по груди Рэя, ощущая пальцами каждое быстрое биение его сердца, совпадающее с биениями собственного.  
Всего этого было почти достаточно, чтобы отвлечь от дискомфорта проникновения. Особенно когда Рэй сильнее сжал бедра, вталкиваясь глубже. А затем он, словно передумав, подался назад.  
\- Трахни меня. Давай, Рэй, я знаю, ты хочешь этого. Ну же.  
\- Блядь, - Рэй снова толкнулся вперед.  
И вот это, блядь, было больно. Но это была приятная боль. Брэд продолжал смотреть на Рэя, на его лицо, на пот, проступающий на коже, на слипшиеся мокрые волосы на висках, ощущая, как Рэй увеличивает темп, все быстрее двигаясь в нем.   
\- Блядь, Брэд, ты даже не… - на мгновение Рэй прикрыл глаза, а затем снова широко их распахнул. - Бля, хватит, ублюдок! Прекращай выглядеть так...   
\- Давай, Рэй. Дай мне это.  
\- Нахуй, - мускулы Рэя напряглись сильнее, и Брэд почувствовал, как он кончает внутри. И это было странно, и глубоко, и неправильно, и охеренно хорошо, так, что он заорал бы прямо в небо, если бы мог.  
Рэй убрал руки с бедер Брэда, делая глубокий вдох.  
\- Скажу в свое оправдание, я уже был возбужден, когда Майк сунул свои ручищи мне в трусы. А так обычно я не кончаю за тридцать секунд.  
\- Новое правило. Ты не говоришь о других мужиках, когда твой член в моей заднице.  
Рэй смутился.  
\- Ладно. Вообще-то, большинство твоих правил - полное дерьмо. Но с этим я согласен.  
Он окинул жадным взглядом тело Брэда.   
\- Ты сказал, я смогу отсосать, после того как трахну.  
\- Можешь попытаться меня убедить.  
\- Тогда отвали от меня, огромный ублюдок.  
Брэд медленно отодвинулся, позволяя обмякшему члену Рэя выскользнуть из него.  
\- Подожди, - он приподнялся повыше, чтобы иметь лучший обзор на собственный стоящий член. – А теперь иди сюда и отсоси мне.  
\- Такой охуенный любитель командовать, - проворчал Рэй, но сполз, устраиваясь удобнее между бедер. – Тебе повезло, что мне нравится отсасывать. Поэтому, так уж и быть, я выполню твою просьбу.  
\- Если тебе это так нравится, то заканчивай болтать и начинай делать.  
\- А ты думаешь, я не смогу сделать то и другое одновременно? - Рэй лизнул член. – Честно, я оскорблен.   
Он быстро и мокро очертил кончиком языка головку.   
\- Ты должен больше верить в мои способности, - облизал еще раз, забирая член глубже в рот, за щеку и опять выпуская. – Потому что я охуенно великолепен в этом.  
Брэд нетерпеливо застонал.  
\- О’кей, ты великолепен. А теперь давай, сделай это.  
\- Попроси хорошенько.  
\- Отсоси, пожалуйста.   
Рэй подпер подбородок рукой.  
\- Думаю, ты можешь просить намного лучше.   
\- Если ты, блядь, сейчас не возьмешь глубже, я позвоню Тромбли и скажу, что ты в него влюбился и использовал его пулемет как гребаное дилдо.   
\- Ты больной извращенец, - произнес Рэй восхищенно и, наконец, насадился ртом на член Брэда.  
И, блядь, точно, он был хорош в этом. Он сосал мокро, горячо, грязно, язык был там, где нужно, зубы слегка царапали кожу, и Брэд, не удержавшись, запустил пальцы в его волосы, надавливая ладонью на затылок, показывая, как он хочет - глубже, еще глубже.   
Его пальцы подрагивали в волосах Рэя, он глотал широко открытым ртом воздух. И когда Рэй поднял на него взгляд, держа член во рту, и хитро подмигнул, Брэд тут же кончил. Без паузы, без предупреждения, просто по позвоночнику прошла мгновенная обжигающая волна, полностью отключая мозг и лишая возможности связно мыслить.  
\- Я же говорил, что хорош, - самодовольно заявил Рэй.   
Он прополз по телу Брэда и улегся всем весом сверху.   
\- А сейчас мы будем обниматься как минимум пять минут, потому что я тащусь от этого, и ты должен удовлетворить мои желания.   
\- О’кей, - Брэд закинул одну руку на спину Рэя. – И ты затыкаешься.  
Рэй невразумительно промычал в шею и сонно засопел. Брэд вздохнул и через пару секунд тоже провалился в сон.

 

* * *  
Две недели спустя Брэд проверил свой мобильный, когда вернулся со службы. Один пропущенный звонок и сообщение на автоответчике с лондонского номера, который он не узнал. Он нахмурился и набрал 121. На автоответчике был голос Рэя.  
“О’кей, это было трусливо. Я звонил, когда точно знал, что ты не сможешь ответить. Но, слушай, нам, вроде как, было круто вместе, и я думаю, ну, мы должны попробовать повторить. Заметь, я не говорю слово “отношения”, потому что знаю, как тебя пугают все эти слова на “о”, ты, гребаный альфа-самец. Если я не получу от тебя ответа, буду расценивать как “нет”, и мы просто притворимся, что ты никогда не слышал этого сообщения. Договорились?” - на заднем фоне послышался голос, объявляющий рейс. “Бля, должен бежать. Увидимся”.  
Брэд вернулся в комнату, открыл ноутбук и набил е-мейл.  
“Если ты хоть раз с кем-нибудь трахнешься, или если ты в принципе за кем-нибудь соберешься приударить, все будет кончено. Никаких вторых шансов”.  
Когда утром Брэд проверял почту, там уже был ответ Рэя.  
“И почему, ты думаешь, я стал бы это делать, имея доступ к такому охеренно огромному члену как твой? Кстати, пришли мне его фотку, суну в бумажник. Большой мокрый поцелуй”.

 

* * *  
НСНГ был отменен, когда Брэд заканчивал свои четырехнедельные курсы. Когда автобус подъезжал к базе “Маргарита”, Брэд заметил Рэя, ждущего в толпе семей военнослужащих. В потертых джинсах и шлепанцах он являл собой разительный контраст с остальными красиво одетыми женами, девушками, родителями и детьми вокруг.  
Брэд успел сделать три шага, отходя от автобуса, когда Рэй прыгнул ему на шею, обхватывая ногами и руками.  
\- Привет, большой мальчик. Моя любить тебя так долго.  
Брэд поцеловал его, придерживая руками за задницу.   
\- Я не планировал сообщать всем о своей ориентации.   
Рэй фыркнул.  
\- Ну, ты вроде как теперь сообщил.   
Брэд решил, что Рэй знает его слишком хорошо. И поцеловал снова. 

__________________________________________________  
** игра слов "commandos" - спецзназ, и "to wear no underwear" (не носить нижнего белья)


End file.
